World History
If searching for Beta Phase history, follow the History of Petram. See also: Patch Notes and Update History. The following is an unbiased summary of World Events in Petram. Individual pages for Wars may be freely created at whim, just make sure to link them in here! World History Official Release (April 2017) * April 26th: Nations emerged from a two year long Beta-phase, congrats! ** SPQR, Legion and the Sui Generis Order founded as successors to 1.0 alliances May * May (Long-Term Event): The alliance POUN continually attempted to poach members of various major alliances, whom, saw this as an act of aggression and initiated war against them. Peace was made on individual groups' terms. * May 8th: SPQR declares on TIR. This conflict marks the first major collection of battles for Nations 2.0. * May 16th: The CC formally declares war on the Empire coalition. * May 19th: TIR officially surrenders its forces to that of the SPQR. * May 28th: TIR announces its attack on the Empire coalition. * May 30th: the Empire Coalition surrenders to TIR forces. * May 31th: '''The Blood Pact merges with TIR and the two alliances become the Triarii. June * '''June 5th: Central Coalition, the Triarii, Sui Generis Order, and Legion come together to form the Pertramic Council of Alliances (PCA), becoming Nations' first major bloc in the process. * June 12th: '''POUN disbanded * '''June 15th: SPQR exceeds Legion in terms of GP, becoming Petram's Number 1 alliance. January *'January 5th': the Sanctuary of Petram (SoP), led by Shag, is founded with two factions: The Enclave and New BRICKS. December 2017 * December 30th: '''SamohT declares the end of Legion, leaving SPQR to become the largest alliance by GP. February 2018 * '''February 14th: After the collapse of the Iron Horsemen following the Par-Fatboy conflict and peace thereafter, The Branding Equestrians are formed by Par. * February 16th: '''The Treaty of the Lunar New Year is signed between SPQR and SGO. * '''February 18th: '''NATO Republic is reincarnated from Nations 1.0, headed by Fegelein. PES collapses. * '''February 21st: The Union of Petramic Alliances (UPA) is formed between SPQR, Operti Imperium, Sanctuary of Petram, and the Branding Equestrians. March *'March 3rd:' Tinoc declares war on the Union of Fascist States, starting the Sacred War. *'March 4th:' The Battle of the Bloodbath starts at 7:35 and ends at 9:00. Tinoc wins a marginal victory; however, both sides suffer heavy losses. After peace negotiations fail to reach a solution, SPQR intervenes. *'March 29th:' The Celtic Union, a close ally of SPQR and later a UPA member, is founded. April *'April 23rd:' the UPA dispatches an official Declaration of War against the alliance "Jeff" for provoking its members. Shortly after, the former-ZDS member Remnant (xiej) posts defense to all of its members before being banned for glitching units. June * June 11th: '''The NATO Republic is kicked from UPA. The NATO Republic and a few other people plotted to betray the UPA and attack all the UPA middle tiers. The UPA caught them and they are at war with each other. July * '''July 8th: SoP (Sanctuary of Petram) and TBE (The Branding Equestrians) merge to form the Paladins of Petram (PoP). August *'August 28th:' Tinoc once again declares war on the Union of Fascist States, starting the Second Sacred War. *'August 29th:' Initial battle fought in the Second Sacred War. Tinoc claims a marginal victory over Legionary Canada September *'September 2nd-3rd:' The Battle of Bytown is fought between Tinoc and Legionary Canada and the Miracle of the St. Lawrence occurs. A decisive Canadian victory. *'September 2nd:' The Roman Empire declares war on Tinoc as a punitive action. *'September 3rd:' A peace treaty is signed between Legionary Canada and Tinoc, ending the Second Sacred War *'September 4th: '''Team Juice founds Union of Petram Powers after it is found that Winstonfell, the leader of Knights of Petram, is actually a multi of Kawaki, a banned player. October 2018 * '''24th October:' The Treaty of Kradena is signed by The Democratic Communist Republic of Hallenbad (DCRH) and the United States of the Epic Republic (USER). Category:Info